Getting Our Affairs in Order
by Hungryeater
Summary: She's a rockstar. He's a mechanic. She travels the world. He's been in his hometown his whole life. She's dressed by a stylist. He's dressed in grease. She's living her dreams. He resents his. He was her husband. She is still his wife.
1. Marriages Are Legally Binding

**Getting Our Affairs in Order**

 _It's been awhile! I know I write for GG Universe but I needed to expand. I've always been Naley but because there the only couple I know that have actually end-game together, I didn't feel a need to write… until know. Based on Sweet Home Alabama and some other fics that were also based on the film. I do not own OTH or Naley. Song is the English version of Taeyang's "Wedding Dress". Please read and review! Thanks!_

 _She's a rockstar. He's a mechanic. She travels the world. He's been in his hometown his whole life. She's dressed by a stylist. He's dressed in grease. She's living her dreams. He resents his. He was her husband. She is still his wife._

* * *

 **Marriages are Legally Binding**

 **Flashback – 8 Years Earlier – The Proposal**

Nathan and Haley were at the Rivercourt. He was showing her how to shoot 'free-shots'. After teasing her relentlessly on her free throws, Haley ran away with the ball. Despite her being athletically challenged, Nathan was surprised that she could run as much as she did. He was still sweating and slightly huffing, which earned her a little revenge teasing. Nathan Scott, supposedly a basketball God, but couldn't keep up with his petite girlfriend. With the sun shining down on and music blasting, they attempted to catch their breath lying on the grass, under a tree, side-by-side with intertwined fingers.

"When were you first attracted to me?" Nathan asked after a moment of silence, with his signature smirk out in full force.

"Who says that I am?" Haley teased.

"Marry me?"

"What?"

"C'mon, I can't make that question any clearer, Hales. You. Me. Marriage." He emphasized by pointing to themselves, respectively.

"No."

"Marry me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because…

"Because, why?" Nathan stresses again.

"Because we're just kids, Nathan. Happily Ever Afters aren't real."

"Yes they are… we'll be proof of it."

"We're just kids," she reiterates.

It's not a 'no' that means never. That just means Nathan's going to keep asking Haley to marry him… and one day, while he's holding a ring as beautiful as her, she will finally say 'yes.' They'll walk down the aisle and both say, 'I Do' while he's wearing a tux and she's wearing a white dress. One day Haley James, will marry Nathan Scott and be Mrs. Haley James Scott.

"What if I don't want a wedding? Marriage isn't about the ceremony or a piece of paper; marriage is a feeling. Besides, with you being a Hotshot basketball player for the Bobcats and myself as an international rockstar, won't we be just another celebrity couple cliché?"

"C'mon Hales, I've seen the scrapbook you made since we were 5; there's an entire section dedicated to your dream wedding. One day, that collage will come to life. As far as our dreams are concerned, we'll support and challenge each other. Simple as that."

Nathan refuses to let this go. She just laughs. His dedication to this never fails to amuse her.

Nathan huffs and pouts a bit. "Fine… but for now… I'll settle for a dance."

"I never figured you as the type to dance."

"I'm not. Actually, I _can't_. That doesn't mean I won't with the right partner. Dance with me?" Nathan asks with an outstretched hand and a twinkle in his eye that's reflected in hers.

They… he fumbles on the grass, as his feet constantly, yet unintentionally step on her toes. Nathan apologizes profusely with a face that looked like a small child caught making trouble. Haley was a great sport about it though and she stuck it out with him throughout the whole song.

"It's fine. To be fair, you did warn me." Haley says with a wink. "Well, step one is to look at me, not at the ground."

Nathan laughs as they attempt to dance to another song. He's pretty sure he'd never forget that step.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"If there are any objections to this marriage…"

"Wait…"

The entire church gathering turns to the bridesmaid.

"Haley… I can't let you do this. I've got to tell you something."

The bride in white turns to her best friend with Haley's honey-blonde hair swaying. Her hair shielding the guests from seeing the confusion and hurt etched on her face.

"Peyton, is this really the best time?" Haley gestures to the many in attendance sitting on the pews.

"You can't marry Chris, Haley… because you're still legally married to Nathan."

An audible gasp erupts.

Haley stiffens and glares daggers at the one person who just blew up her entire life in that mere admission.

With everyone on pins and needles to the bride's reaction, the supposed husband-to-be ushers Haley to the corner.

* * *

Now the right thing to have asked was if Haley was alright, but since this is Chris Keller he asks, "Haley, is it true? Are you still married to Nathan Scott?"

Damn his name.

International rockstar Haley James stares up at the man she was moments away from calling her husband, fellow musician, Chris Keller. In front of all their friends and family and the state of New York, they were going to be husband and wife. Although a bit self-centered at times, Chris means well. At least Chris owns up to his ass-like behavior. Unlike Nathan Scott.

Damn his name.

"I… I don't know how this happened Chris. I'm… I'm soooo sorry. God, I really thought Peyton and I were over our little petty problems in high school… but this…"

Haley knew she was being harsh on Peyton. Despite their initial dislike for each other, they eventually became best friends, much thanks to Nathan Scott himself. With a bit of prodding over the years, Peyton, discovered the raw, unearthed rockstar talent Haley kept hidden behind textbooks and tutoring. Haley knew she was the success she was thanks to Peyton (and by extension, Nathan. Although she was grateful to him for that, she was too hurt at the moment to acknowledge it); it was a no-brainer Peyton Sawyer is not just Haley's manager/producer, but also bestfriend and bridesmaid.

The cracks in her voice and the few tears in her eyes led Chris to embrace her.

"Shhh… babe, its fine. Look, I'll get someone on this right away…"

"No, Chris I can't ask you to do that. This is my mess. I'll figure something out."

"Okay." After a moment of silence, Chris continues. "Just promise me one thing, Haley."

"Anything."

"When all of this is settled, when all of your affairs are in order, we're still getting married, right?"

"Of course. I love you Chris Keller."

The look in her eyes was all the confirmation he needed and he nodded in acceptance.

"Love you too, Haley."

What started out as the beginning of Haley's future, ended with Haley dejectedly looking into the past.

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

"I'm sorry, Chris. This is something I've got to handle. Don't worry, this trip won't take long. We'll be married soon enough."

Haley James sat in her private plane. Destination: Tree Hill, North Carolina. In other words: Home. Well… the home she distanced herself from. The past she ran from.

By the time the plane hit the tarmac, Haley James wanted to strangle Nathan Scott. She signed those damn divorce papers. But according to Peyton, and despite numerous attempts to get him to sign, Nathan did not.

So here Haley was: home.

Haley drove across town to the once familiar address. She got out of the car and immediately spotted Nathan's frame underneath a car Haley was sure he was fixing up. That was Nathan's thing, restoring classic cars. Something he picked up from his Uncle Keith. As if sensing her (she hated how after all these years, their bodies were still so in tune to one another), Nathan rolls from underneath the car and gets up, his stupid, sexy smirk plastered on his face.

Nathan and Haley were once again face-to-face.

She's a rockstar. He's a mechanic. She travels the world. He's been in Tree Hill his whole life. She's dressed by a stylist. He's dressed in grease. She's living her dreams. He resents his. He _was_ her husband. She's _still_ his wife.

"Hales, you're home. I was just about to make some mac and cheese."

 _I've never felt so strong_

 _Life can lead us to a happiness never ending_

 _If we just know that we belong to each other_

 _Never worry, grow as we go_

 _See you in your wedding dress_

 _I can see you in your wedding dress_

 _I see you walking down in your... (wedding dress)_

 _I can see you in your wedding dress_

 _Baby girl you won't regret_

 _Come along just take my hand_

 _Let's start this journey livin' life so beautiful_

 _This happy hope that we spread, love and see_

 _It goes deeper so deep from my heart_


	2. The Writing's on the Wall

Hey guys! I'm still around! Sorry but only a quick, small update! I've got no excuses.

OTH is not mine but mistakes are. R&R please!

Song lyrics: "Do You Love Me?" by Jay Sean

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Writing's on the Wall**

* * *

"Mac and cheese can't magically solve all our issues, Nathan."

"C'mon Hales… come inside for one bowl. After all this time, I think you owe me that much."

Damn her nickname. And all the feels she gets when she hears it from him.

Haley wordlessly sidesteps Nathan, walking straight into the open garage and through the door that held her past.

"I'm not in the mood Nathan. Just sign the damn p…" Upon entering the door, Haley spins around without realizing Nathan's hot on her heels as she smacks right into the broad chest of his 6'3 stature.

That was her first mistake.

Haley's second mistake was reveling the feel of Nathan's strong arms surrounding her a little too much.

Nathan always knew how much of an adorable klutz Haley was and it became instinct to have his arms out to protect her. Besides, in that moment, it felt like he was ensconcing them in their own world. Like it used to be. Not like this was their first physical contact with each other in years. As Haley was a full foot shorter than himself, Nathan had to bend his head over to meet her, but it was never straining or uncomfortable… but just right. As he did this, Nathan couldn't help but plaster his signature smirk, knowing full well Haley was enjoying this as much as he was.

Haley's third and probably biggest mistake within the span of 10 minutes of arriving back in Tree Hill was looking up.

Looking up and meeting Nathan's blue eyes. Probably the bluest she's ever seen them… although she tells herself it's only because she hasn't seen him in years. Not only did she get lost in his feel, but also under the spell of Nathan's gaze… that was until she saw the smirk.

Then Haley remembered. She remembered why she was in Tree Hill to begin with and she remembered Chris.

Damn Nathan Scott.

No… damn Nathan Scott's smirk. The smirk that got Haley into trouble way too many times. But not this time.

Haley eventually slips out of Nathan's cocoon to head to the kitchen and is instantly transported to 8 years ago.

She's surprised at how well maintained the large house is and more so that the house has barely changed. Other than a few added knick knacks here and there (probably from Nathan's mother) it's still home. _Their_ home.

The walls are still painted the same shade of Duke blue. On those walls are framed photos of Haley, Nathan and their friends and families from various moments in time. As Haley continues to walk around her former home, the memories follow her around. She instinctively runs her manicured hand across a small dent along the corridor leading to the kitchen. Haley genuinely smiles at the memory of her and Nathan getting frisky one afternoon resulting in Nathan bashing his elbow and leaving a dent in the wall. Both agreed the dent added to the spirit of their house.

Eventually, Haley lands in the kitchen and for awhile she's just staring into space. A cough breaks her from her trance.

She turns to find Nathan leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, arms crossed and with one foot pressed back against the wood, like he's done so many times before.

"Really? Boxed mac and cheese?" Haley asks as she unconsciously opens the exact drawers and cupboards to grab everything needed to make a batch of mac and cheese.

"Making it from scratch without you wouldn't be the same, Hales." _A lot of things aren't the same without you._

Haley nods in understanding without lifting her head. She's too preoccupied with the task in front of her to notice Nathan has moved so he's directly behind her.

"Although I do still sprinkle paprika…"

She startles at the sudden deep voice behind her but Haley chuckles at the comment; the first one today.

As time passes, it's like Nathan and Haley fell back into their old banter. Next thing they know, Nathan's passing a piping hot bowl of mac and cheese (extra cheesy, gooey) over to Haley. When this happens, their fingers touch…

Haley hastily takes the bowl and forks a mouthful, moaning in delight.

"Mmm…"

Even after all these years, Nathan still can't believe he gets aroused (and how quickly) by mac and cheese… more specifically, Haley scarfing down mac and cheese.

Later, as Nathan's finishing up the dishes, Haley checks her phone and grabs something from her purse.

A stack of papers. And a pen.

"I've indulged you enough today, Nathan. Please just sign…"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"I haven't signed them for 6 years… what makes you think I'm gonna now, Hales?" Nathan could feel his anger rising. "Just because you're engaged to some other man?" _She's the one who left._ He marched out of the kitchen just wanting to get away as to not give into his emotions. Too bad Haley was being just as stubborn as himself and followed him around the house, leaving the stack of papers and the pen on the kitchen countertop.

"Like I said earlier Nathan, mac and cheese can't just magically solve all of our issues."

* * *

 _Oh you got me so high like I'm Lando_

 _Cloud City got the Falcon_

 _You out in London living that boujee life_

 _Stole my heart and now you gone now_

 _Hold me up, let it drink, let me grind now_

 _Let me sip the pain 'til I pass out_

 _These girls are all fake diamonds_

 _May I know where to got the real thing?_

 _You know its 2 am in LA_

 _I'm too messed up to think straight out_

 _I'm tryin' hard not to break_

 _And blowin' up your phone like_

 _Do you love me like I love you?_

 _Do you breathe me like I breathe you?_

 _Do you want me like I want you?_

 _Do you feel the things I feel for you?_

 _'Cause you got me on the phone like_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Do you feel the things I feel for you?_

 _I know you turnin' those heads when you're out at night_

 _And you know I'm all about it_

 _Like to stay outside out of my ride_

 _Way too many thoughts, it's crowded_

 _Hold me up, let it drink, let me grind now_

 _Let me sip the pain 'til I pass out_

 _These girls are all fake diamonds_

 _And yeah, you know I got the real thing_

 _You Know its 2 am in LA_

 _I'm too messed up to think straight out_

 _Tryin' hard not to break_

 _And blowin' up your phone like_

 _Do you love me like I love you?_

 _Do you breathe me like I breathe you?_

 _Do you want me like I want you?_

 _Do you feel the things I feel for you?_

 _'Cause you got me on the phone like_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Do you feel the things I feel for you?_

 _Its 2 am in LA_

 _I'm tryin' hard not to break_

 _But it's 2 am in LA_

 _And you got me on the phone like_

 _Do you love me? (yeah)_

 _Girl, do you love me?_

 _'Cause you got me on the phone like_

 _Do you love me? (Do you love me, baby?)_

 _Do you love me? (Do you love me, baby?)_

 _Do you love me? (Do you love me, baby?)_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Do you feel the things I feel for you?_

 _Do you love me? (Do you love me, baby?)_

 _Do you love me?_

 _Do you feel the things I feel for you?_


End file.
